<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ember In The Void by Skelli_Jelli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369866">The Ember In The Void</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelli_Jelli/pseuds/Skelli_Jelli'>Skelli_Jelli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol, Angst, Bara Skeletons, Dark elements, F/F, F/M, Gaster isnt so great, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Past Abuse, Please be careful as this story is extremly dark from the get go, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader starts off as the background character, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smutt, You've been warned, and is very quiet, i might not continue this unless you guys want me to, lots and lots of angst, reader copes in unhealthy ways, reader is basically similar to steven universe and needs a fucking H U G, reader is super traumatized, reader/everyone - Freeform, this is just some word vomit that i wanted to publish bc im feelin angsty, this will be so angsty it gives my 14 ear old self a run for their money</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelli_Jelli/pseuds/Skelli_Jelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“My Dear, Do You Need Medical Assistance? Are You Hurt…?” Green softly reached out to you.</p><p>Hurt? </p><p>You wanted to laugh. Before you could process it you realized you were.</p><p>Empty, cold, maniacal laughter rang out in the air. It’s been a while since you’ve heard someone speak like that. </p><p>He wanted to help. Strange.</p><p>You stopped laughing abruptly, your face in a steel and empty expression “No. I want to smoke.” </p><p>  -         -         -        -</p><p>self-de·struc·tion - noun: self-destruction - behavior that causes serious harm to oneself.</p><p>A story where deader is not willing to accept help, but rather copes by helping others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream!Sans/Reader, Dust!Sans/Reader, Error!Sans/Reader, Fellswap Sans/Reader, G!Papyrus/Reader, G!Sans/Reader, Ink!Sans/Reader, Killer!Saans/Reader, Nightmare!Sans/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Swapfell Papyrus/Reader, Swapfell Sans/Reader, Underfell Papyrus/Reader, Underfell Sans/Reader, Underlust Papyrus/Reader, Underlust Sans/Reader, Underswap Papyrus/Reader, Underswap Sans/Reader, horrortale!sans/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is literally just a big messy dump of something I felt super compelled to write last night and wanted to share. Readers thoughts are super scattered here and won't give too much detail. If you guys want me to keep writing stuff for this let me know because the nest chapter will have much more detail and explain more, but I just felt like dumping this and seeing how everyone feels about it. The next chapters will be much longer as well, this is just kinda what my mind decided to write down at 4 am.</p><p>WARNING<br/>This story has heavy references to R*pe and non-con elements from readers past. it will be pretty heavy to read so if thats upsetting please stay away from this story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You shouldn’t have kept so quiet, but the longer you listened to the boisterous voices around you the more your stomach turned. Your head was pounding from the immediate shift in noise from your previous situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Undertale was real. The multiverses were real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were currently one of three humans sitting in their living room as everyone argued with each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, you were the only one that knew what Undertale was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two girls were nervous, terrified even of the walking, talking skeletons that littered around the large living room. When they first arrived it was pure panic and disarray. The skeletons had been pulled from the machine around a year ago, and now a few more had shown up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Along with three random humans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You had good luck this time it seemed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So then, what’s your name sweetheart?” Red purred.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You felt the room shift. Eyes crawling over your skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You refused to look up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N).” You started shortly. You didn’t feel like talking, there was a lump in your throat. You felt slightly sick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much of a talker, huh?” You weren’t surprised to feel the new presence next to you on the couch. Mutt always had a thing for startling people, teleporting for the fun of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t spare him a glance, or even a reaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was unsettled by it, they all were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s Her Deal?! Can’t Even Speak?” You invited the condescending tone Black gave you. That was fair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, maybe she’s just in too much shock okay? Give her some space.” Kelly was sweet, charming and a good soul. You could tell just by the few things she’d said since you’d all arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The skeletons would be smitten in no time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay if you’re having a hard time, I know seeing monsters can be scary but-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You whipped your head to her, blank and sunken in eyes looking through her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not.” You stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You noted the unsettled expression on her face, as well as the pressure increasing in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was probably the blood on your face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were surprised they hadn’t noticed sooner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where can I go to have a smoke?” You kept your eyes on Kelly but spoke to Classic, waiting for a response. You were just happy your vape, phone, and wallet made it with you. The timing was weirdly good when you’d been pulled over here. You had looted your aunt’s house for her credit card, cash, your phone and vape. Hopefully they had juice here you could use to refill your tank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly began to back away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“U-uh...through the kitchen, glass door.” Classic spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You simply nodded, getting up and walking away to sit alone with your thoughts. You were on the far end of the room, so none of them had really been near you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The unsettling feeling of eyes raking over your back made you want to shiver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had probably noticed the blood that stained your shirt and legs now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before you could cross from the carpet to the tiled kitchen floor, bones suddenly surrounded you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaos erupted behind you as the Skeletons burst into action, running around panicking and shouting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Why was everything so damn</span> <b><em>loud</em></b><em><span>.</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey buddy, care to tell us where </span>
  <em>
    <span>the blood came from.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You turned around, glancing over the multiple colors that danced in your vision from the magic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did what I had to do, I survived.” You looked at your soft and bruised hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, you’d be sore for a while. Fighting those guys off at your size would have done a number on your body. You had been down there so long that you still had no idea where the strength came from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or the void liquid that had consumed their bodies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna need a hell of a lot more fucken details doll face.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What were you supposed to tell them? The next image danced in your mind of their reactions. Pity, guilt, worry, anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was sold off to some people. I fought them off. I defended myself and as a result they died. Can I have a smoke now?” Sunken eyes and messy hair, you didn’t really have the energy to explain anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what? Who sold you? Is that normal in your world?” Papyrus, what a sweetheart yet so ignorant or the horrors of human ways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, unless underground prostitution rings are something you all consider normal here.” You only moved your eyes towards him, watching the tears spring up in the corner of his sockets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put The Bones Away Everyone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The bones surrounding you quickly dissipated, but you didn’t acknowledge them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Dear, Do You Need Medical Assistance? Are You Hurt…?” Green softly reached out to you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hurt? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You wanted to laugh. Before you could process it you realized you were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Empty, cold, maniacal laughter rang out in the air. It’s been a while since you’ve heard someone speak like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to help. Strange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stopped laughing abruptly, your face in a steel and empty expression “No. I want to smoke.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few of the eye-lights in the room had disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The most powerful Judges and Boss Monsters of the entire Underground were scared. They were scared of a small, hurt, and damaged girl, how  </span>
  <b>
    <em>f  u n  n y.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really need to be looked over, maybe get a shower…” Stretch grimaced as he looked over the mixed ages of blood on your skin. Some blood fresh, some old.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old blood and bruising on your wrists weren’t from any attacker, if the circular cuff marks said anything about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-We Can Help. Our Healing Magic Should Get Rid Of Most Of Your Bruising-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been too long to be healed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all winced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence that followed was almost melancholy. You didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on then, I’ll sit outside with ya. Could use a smoke myself.” G rubbed the back of his head, reaching for his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few others spoke in agreement, walking towards your direction. You noted a few huddled in the corner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue and Papyrus seemed to be speaking with Kelly and Mica, the other girls. They were whispering, but the months of darkness and silence had given you exceptional hearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They could make a plan to help you out of your shell all they wanted, but some shells weren’t made to be broken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some shells were hardened steel and concrete, built to withstand even the heaviest barrages of kindness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To keep out the light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You walked back to the doorway, opening the sliding glass door and stepping into crisp summer air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You hadn't felt or smelled fresh air in so long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It whipped your tangled hair around, your eyes and face stung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t cry, you merely stepped forward glancing upwards at the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stars sparkled with the purple and blues of the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart clenched and eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Freedom always comes with a price.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The few skeletons that had followed you listened closely to your words, curiosity and nervousness dancing in their eye lights.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“However, sometimes the price is worth paying for the reward.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You gave a soft smile as a shooting star twinkled past.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’d be okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’d adjust to life here just as you had back </span>
  <em>
    <span>there. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’d survived once, and you’d survive again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Too Blunt?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You spend some time reflecting and getting on Axe's good side.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this on is a bit short you guys, its longer than the first one though lol, but I really wanted an Axe POV here recently so i figured I'd end the chapter with his :p</p><p>WARNING!!! this whole story has major dark elements, please read the tags before proceeding.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve felt this much fear or guilt since being stuck underground all those years ago.” Sans rubbed his face, shaking his head back and forth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s But A Human. Fear Is Not Something I'd Use As A Descriptor For Her.” Edge scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not something- fucks sake she’s covered in blood n’ didn even flinch when we flared r’ magic! That’s enough to let me know she ain’t FUCKEN normal.” Red shook his head angrily. Edge opened his mouth to retort, but shut it with a soft clack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red was right. When they had noticed the blood covering her they’d unleashed an ungodly amount of power in the living room. Kelly and Mica had gotten sick and fallen to their knees but (Y/N) seemed to ignore it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or not notice it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t decide which was worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way her eyes seemed to bore directly into their souls, it was almost painful to look her directly in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s Emotionally Scarred And More Than Likely Dissociating From Her New Situation.” Green looked tense and upset at the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green’s right. She wasn’t lying earlier.” Stretch kept his eyes locked on the ground, orange droplets of sweat rolling from his skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-so….she was used as a prostitute…?” Mica whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s awful...I can't imagine what she's been through…” Kelly cringed as she glanced at (Y/N)’s outline from outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) turned around, locking her eyes with Kelly’s bright blue ones. She flinched, but (Y/N) merely smiled, blowing smoke from her nose and mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelly shivered as she watched (Y/N)’s face disappear in the cloud of smoke, yet her bright (e/c) eyes seemed to illuminate in the smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She Needs To Be Looked Over Once She Comes Back Inside. I’ll Grab Some Candy, Green Go Downstairs And Get An Area Ready. Someone Needs To Go Out There And Check On Her.” Papyrus has wiped his tears away from the earlier interaction. He’d make it up to her for asking such an ignorant and insensitive question earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood.” Green walked away, running to grab medical supplies to prepare for whatever condition (Y/N) may be in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She Seems...Happy?” Blue stated nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one in the room could agree with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They weren’t really sure. No one could get a read on her or her feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was unsettling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d just have to figure it out as they went along.</span>
</p><p> </p><ul>



</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>You kept your eyes locked on the few people standing inside, the tense smile on your face refusing to leave. You were happy, yet the pit feeling in your stomach was finally beginning to bug you more than you’d like to admit. Smoking after being denied one for so long had you a bit dizzy, the nicotine upsetting your stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, care ta tell us anythin’ else sweetheart?” G questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wanted to vomit at the nickname, flashes of the small room and lingering hands filtered through your head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slowly turned to look at him, watching as his fingers tensed ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-uh...well seems like ya gonna be stuck here for a while so we may as well get to know each other a bit, ya know?” G chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mn.” You just acknowledged his statement, not answering his question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haha, this could be fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were a secondary character for this group it seemed. Kelly and Mica seemed kind enough. With how friendly they were, it wouldn’t take long before the skeletons would be bending over backwards for them both. You were slightly jealous. The two girls had no idea the blessing they’d just been given and yet you couldn’t stay mad. It wasn’t as if it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Life was a gamble</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Fate was the fickle dealer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could tell by the tense air that none of them were sure on how to proceed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slim and Mutt had also followed you outside to either keep their eye on you or because they were curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Probably both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed the stars and fresh air.” You said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to get their attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took the chance to look around the large deck area that was their backyard. Of course they were loaded from all the gold they had probably sold once they arrived. The layout was extravagant, the large wooden deck wrapped around both sides of the house and had metal railings with some plants littered about. There was a large pool with a rock waterfall towards the back right corner. Blue lights littered the inside of the pool and waterfall, creating an eerie glow to the surrounding chairs and tables. There was a grilling area down to the left with a tin roofing area for guests, you assumed to keep out of the rain or sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walked forward, leaning against the metal railing as you lifted your gaze to the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost 2 years you’d been kept down there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2 years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2 years away from the outside world and the fresh crisp smell of grass and pollen. You were 23 now, man how time had flown by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You really wished you’d spent your 21st birthday at home instead of going out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that day would have been different if you had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, your body had surprisingly gotten in better shape since you’d been trapped down there. The different surgeries your aunt had you endure had made your body any models dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malnutrition also seemed to keep your stomach flat and your skin clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lip filler, Botox, three breast augmentations, two Brazilian butt lifts, tummy tuck, arm, leg, back, and even face liposuction and reconstruction. Your floating ribs were removed along with your abdominal muscular wall being reshaped to give you an unnaturally curvaceous waistline. You had even been forced into getting a labiaplasty at the request of a well paying customer. Your teeth had mostly been replaced and fixed, whitened enough to blind someone. Even with ragged hair, dirt and blood caked over your smooth pale skin, you were still the epitome of false beauty. You hadn’t even realized how big of a change it was until you escaped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you’d finally walked back into your old bathroom to vomit after those men had been devoured, you caught a glimpse of yourself and </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t know who that person looking back at you was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Were you ungrateful? Probably. Thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of dollars had gone into preserving your looks until you were too old to be used anymore. Looks that practically half of the female population dreamed of achieving, willing to sell their very souls to obtain and you </span>
  <b>
    <em>didn’t want it. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It almost made you laugh.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only marks on your body were on your wrists and ankles. The permanent indentations on your skin from where the cuffs had always rubbed. You had bruises everywhere, but those would fade over time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as they always had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire reason, however, that you’d been dragged into that god forsaken world was due to one simple yet intriguing biological disfigurement that all your aunt’s clientele seemed to want. None of the surgeries your aunt had made you undergo could compare to the taboo that was your life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were a hermaphrodite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Men, and even some women, paid out </span>
  <em>
    <span>the ass </span>
  </em>
  <span>in order to have an hour or two alone with you, experimenting in ways with a human that was usually impossible. Add all of the surgeries into the mix and you were the perfect mix of Femme fatale and male eroticism. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>D I S G U S T I N G</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’d ya get the vape?” Mutts scratchy voice spoke up from one of the chairs to your left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had it for a while, snagged it when I finally broke free. Sat down and broke into my aunts personal wine reserve and sat outside smoking and drinking. Next thing I know I’m sitting in a chair in your basement instead.” Your voice was monotone as you remembered the cool night air of your own world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow the air here smelled the same but it had a different crispness to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re drinkin’ age  huh?” Slim said, taking a drag from his cigarette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“23 actually. Anyone got alcohol? I could take a celebratory shot right now.” You smiled again, hitting your vape as your lungs filled up. It was so satisfying sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well all the time, actually. Maybe that’s why you were addicted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I don’t think that’s what you need right now.” Mutt chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt your stomach swirl at his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what I need.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mutt was taken back by the look in your eyes, his cigarette faltering from in between his fingers, if only for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You kept your eyes locked on him, your chest burning as your heart raced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You felt guilty for a split second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe you’re right. Alcohol probably isn’t a good mix after going through all of that.” You looked back to the sky, feeling the rest of the group relax around you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Undertale had come out when you were around 17. You were a twitch streamer for a short time and adored playing it. A lot of your fans demanded you play a run through of the genocide route, but you were known to be a goody-two-shoes when it came to games with choices like that. Even through your run of all the Fallout series and Skyrim games, you’d always tried helping people and doing your best to have a good reputation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Undertale was just something that hit you different when you played. The way the characters interacted with you, befriending everyone and working to help them pursue a better path. It wasn’t something you’d become obsessed over necessarily, but the characters and fan base left an impressionable curiosity that helped you find the different AU’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even after all humanity had done to them, there was still so much kindness to be given.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>What a waste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You perked up when the footsteps came closer from the kitchen. The sliding glass door creaked as it opened and someone tried to get your attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey, Green is gonna do a check up on us to make sure we’re okay since we’re human. Would you come with us?” Mica asked quietly. She was extremely nervous having to speak with you, but you wouldn’t disobey to give her trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” You didn’t turn to look at her, blowing out the last of the smoke in your lungs. You quickly switched off the device, shoving into your pocket. You turned, walking back through the large kitchen and living room before being led down a short hallway. There was a door just on your right and when Mica opened it, soft light leaked up from the bottom of dark wooden stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just down here, I think Kelly is already down there with Green and Papyrus.” She shifted uncomfortably, debating on going down the stairs first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was she nervous that you’d walk behind her and shove her down the stairs? You decided to alleviate some of her nervousness by going first. You could almost feel how the air shifted as she relaxed behind you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This appeared to be a different area from the basement you were in before, the air smelled like fresh linen and cleaner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as you got to the bottom you froze, memories of being trapped fluttered in your memories like annoying flies around honey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was large and seemed to be meant for laundry and storage, but there was a small area to the left that seemed to be cleared out for whatever check-ups Green needed to do. There were two chairs, some medical equipment and a large table with a mess of paper scattered across. A few empty bottles of different condiments scattered around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Mica, (Y/N). We’ll be doing the physicals over here. I’ll just need to get your weight, temperature, blood pressure ect. The usual for a check up.” Green smiled and spoke softer than usual. You wondered if it was to keep you from being startled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelly was sitting in a large soft looking chair off to the right of the room while Papyrus spoke with her. She smiled and nodded as he spoke, listening tentatively to whatever he was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Mica Would You Mind Going First?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ah not at all!” Mica rushed over, sitting down in one of the chairs as she left Green put the blood pressure cuff on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took the chance to wander a bit around the room, looking at the smooth brown walls and the few pictures hanging about. It seemed as though the timelines were all fully merged here. Different pictures of all the Kings and Queens, brothers, and shop owners were hanging about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You recognized every single one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took note of how close they all had become, unsure as to why Sans would still have been messing with the machine if so many universes had merged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are You Alright Miss (Y/N)?” Papyrus spoke from your left, bringing you from your thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” You didn’t have much else to say, but Papyrus didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I Wanted To Apologize For My Insensitive Question And Statement From Earlier. I Should Have Realized How Foolish It Was To Say Such A Thing And I-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You cut him off, turning to look at him with a gentle smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papyrus, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it can be hard to adjust to information like that so I’ve just gotten used to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Liar.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I know you didn’t mean for it to be rude and I don’t let things like that bother me anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>L I A R</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your head flickered with pain, maybe it was a bad idea to smoke so much outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-If You Say So (Y/N). I Just Wanted To Ensure You Knew That I Am Deeply Sorry For What I Said And Will Definitely Make It Up To You! Maybe Some Delicious Friendship Spaghetti WIll Do The Trick, Along With Some Magic To Help You Feel Better!” Papyrus struck a heroic pose, his scarf somehow managing to swirl in the nonexistent wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You simply smiled softly at his antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That actually sounds wonderful Papyrus.” You watched his face light up in excitement at your words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GASP! THAT REMINDS ME, I NEED TO START DINNER FOR EVERYONE NOW THAT WE HAVE MORE GUESTS! BE RIGHT BACK!” Papyrus bounded up the stairs. You heard Mica and Kelly both chuckled while Green kept a little smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Mica, your heart rate is a bit high but I’m sure it's due to a lot of the excitement from earlier. Otherwise you’re in great shape.” Green turned, moving around the small table as he carried different medical equipment around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mica had a soft blush on her face, keeping her gaze on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Kelly, you’re up next.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She simply nodded, walking over to replace where Mica had been sitting. You walked over to the large shelves which seemed to be a pantry for dry foods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was mostly pasta noodles and sauces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-So (Y/N), what was it like where you’re from? B-Besides all the..bad stuff...I mean…” Mica had walked over next to you, trying to make small talk and get to know you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used to stream a lot. Play video games or draw.” You kept it short but decided to entertain her for a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?! What sort of games do you play? I love RPGs and farming games like minecraft and terraria.” She seemed to light up at your comment, finding something to bond over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that’s not what you’d expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mica was just a bit taller than you, with freckled light skin. She had beautiful brown curled hair that fell past her shoulder blades, hazel eyes sparkling as she looked at you. Her lips were small but not chapped, they fit her face well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A mix of things. I like RPGs too.” You kept it short, not letting anymore room for talking while you waited for your turn with Green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah yeah…” Mica looked back to the shelves nervously, rubbing her arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hadn't caught the soft blush dust her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft words of Green and Kelly speaking filtered through your ears. Seems Like Kelly had a fever for some reason, you kept note of it while you turned away from the shelf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, lastly (Y/N), if you’re comfortable of course.” You glanced at Green as his voice carried a soft hint of worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was he nervous you’d refuse? You wanted to tease him and say no, walking back up the stairs to just ponder what the look on his face might be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You decided against it, you weren’t going to cause trouble, just stay low and figure things out as time goes on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walked silently over to the table, sitting in the large fluffy chair. You butt sunk down into the cushion, and you almost outwardly sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When was the last time you’d sat on something this soft? Good god did these boys know how to spend their money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Miss (Y/N), I'll be doing blood pressure, temperature, and then I’ll have you stand to do your weight and overlook your physical, is that alright?” You looked up at him, realizing just how tall he was in comparison to your 5’7”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, grabbing the tools and going through each thing one at a time, you let your mind wander, not really interested in trying to keep up small conversations. Green either appreciated it or it was making him nervous based on his silence as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Please stand over here on the digital scale.” You turned to look at the floor to your left, seeing a small glass plate on the ground. You compiled and stood still for him to weigh you. Curious you glanced at the numbers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>115lb’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yikes, that was a lot lower than you remembered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You heard Green tsk to himself, his bone brows scrunched in worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You only silently looked up at him, stepping off the scale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll definitely have to put you on a diet regimen to help bring your weight up. Luckily monster food is high in calories and healing magic so it shouldn’t be too difficult.” Green was looking over a clipboard he had in his hands, when did he get that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, due to your...circumstances if you’d like I can have the others leave the room, but I’ll need to check you over for wounds, okay?” Green was looking at you now, a serious expression over his features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was looking for your direct consent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had one hundred times the people in this room see my naked body, two girls and a skeleton aren’t going to bother me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>L̷̨̛̞͚̣͉͈͖̰̳̣̦̱̉̔̍̒̉̆ ̸̡̤͍̈̃͂̓̉̇̈́͌͒͒͋͠I̶̢̡̯̯̟̯̠̓̍̀̒̓̒͝ͅ ̵̰̠̩̿̿̃̑̈͐̎͒̓͐͝Ả̸͍̺͈͇͙̮̭̪͍̈́̌͌̏̈͠ ̵̧͓̬͍͖̻̯̘̤̻͔͉̠͒͑̌͑͗̂͜͝R̸͇̤̰͕̳̞͇̃̀̾̃͊̽̅̏̕</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched him flinch at your words and Kelly quickly began dragging Mica up the stairs either from awkwardness or worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AHAHA WELL WE WILL JUST BE UP HERE HELPING WITH DINNEROKAYBYE!” Kelly hollered as her and Mica’s footsteps pounded on the wooden stairs, her voice disappearing as you heard the door slam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned back to Green, sighing a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’m a bit too blunt, huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green seemed shocked you’d spoken up, but happy to reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Don’t Think They’ve Ever Dealt With Anyone Who Has Suffered From Trauma. When The HorrorTale Brothers Arrived Here, None Of The Household Really Knew How To Handle Them. Axe Was Blunt, Had Dark Humor And Threatened A Lot Of The Others. Crooks Was-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, what the fuck...what the fuck…” You felt rage bloom in your chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d actually given them those sick fucking nicknames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m Sorry…?” Green was startled by the look you’d given him and you immediately relaxed your face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never mind, sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t say anything yet. If they were at dinner then you’d say something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like hell you’d let that go over, fucking assholes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Well, I’ll Be Examining You Now. Please Let Me Know If You Need To Stop At Any Time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You simply nodded, watching as he tentatively reached his hand out to grab your forearm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bruises around your left wrist were dark red and purple, dry skin flaked around the tender areas from being covered for so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green pressed lightly on the bruise but you didn’t move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain wasn’t really something you experienced much of anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You watched as his hand glowed a soft green, the angry red color began to disappear but the dark purple ringlet around your thin wrist stayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch-...” Green clicked his tongue angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, you did tell them it had been too long. Not your fault they didn’t listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved to the next wrist, the same issue occurring for both feet as well. You hadn’t said anything, merely watching as he grew more frustrated with each limb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your aunt hadn’t taken the cuffs off even once during the first six months down there. When she finally did, you received a nasty beating for “Damaging the goods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out some customers had complained about the marks and demanded something be done, unfortunately for her they had become permanent. Now they were a daily reminder where you belong and who you belonged to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your aunt’s bloodied, tear stained face flickered through your head and you smirked a little at the memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were </span>
  <b>free</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axe shuffled his way towards the kitchen when he began to smell creampuffs spaghetti for tonight’s dinner. He’d taken an extra long nap today since the new arrivals were so noisy, not to mention the amount of hostile magic that filtered through the house made him exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well she’s getting checked out by Green right now. I’m just worried I’m gonna say the wrong thing ya know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the girls was talking to Creampuff and Blue about the chick that had shown up covered in blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d love to know what that was all about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the little bit he had heard from G and Rus it seemed like the little lamb had a rough home life. Covered in marks and shackle bruises around her wrists and ankles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>gave a shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had just smelled delicious, which made him curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WE JUST NEED TO GIVE HER TIME! I’M SURE MY DELICIOUS FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI WILL HELP HER FEEL BETTER IN NO TIME AT ALL!” Creampuff was loud per usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axe didn’t care what they cooked in that kitchen as long as he got his share and fill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he was never really full, just placated until he could grab some snacks to bring back to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AXE! SO NICE OF YOU TO COME DOWN! KELLY, MICA, THIS IS AXE!AXE, THESE ARE TWO OF THE THREE HUMANS THAT HAVE ARRIVED!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noted the terrified expressions on the two girls' features before Kelly had relaxed, Mica however seemed to be having some </span>
  <em>
    <span>staring problems.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, nice ta </span>
  <em>
    <span>meat ya.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He chuckled darkly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls didn’t seem to understand what he’d said, but the light and airy chuckle from behind him caused him to whip his skull around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good one. Haven’t heard any dark jokes in a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing against the doorway of the kitchen entryway was a small, thin looking woman. She had the most gorgeous face but Axe felt she was way too small for her height. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, not too many people can appreciate my </span>
  <em>
    <span>tasteless </span>
  </em>
  <span>humor.” He smirked. She chuckled again, walking over and leaning against the bar across from Mica And Kelly. They were nervously fiddling with their thumbs while creampuff shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO PUNS IN THE KITCHEN AXE!” He scolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How bout a joke? Which way do you put a baby in a blender?” The girl looked at him with a sly grin and Axe watched as creampuff choked on air at the sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...how?” He asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear god…” Kelly mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually humans were terrified or super off put by his jokes, he was actually excited to hear this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feet first so you can see the expression on its face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chaos that ensued was beautiful. Creampuff and the other two girls gasped at her answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axe blinked for a moment before he was doubled over laughing, clutching his stomach with tears in his eyes. He hadn’t laughed like that in </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done, how do you get the baby out?” She continued, but Axe could only try and contain his chuckles as he tried to listen to the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tortilla chips.” She had a wicked grin on her face at the horrid joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lost it, for good this time, collapsing to the floor in hysterics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stars above who raised this girl? He hadn't heard anything that fucked up in his entire life, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Creampuff was screeching at the top of his lungs, running around the kitchen covering his ears. Kelly had a dark grimace on her face while Mica had covered her mouth looking as if she was going to be sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH MY ASGORE THAT WAS HORRIBLE ICANNOTBELIEVETHAT-” Before he could hear the rest, creampuff had walked away towards the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- uh...sorry not really a fan of uh...dark stuff.” Kelly grabbed her drink, taking a long swig while avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl merely shrugged, a smirk still plastered on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go…” Mica rushed out of the room following behind wherever creampuff had gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-damn kiddo, where the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>didja learn that joke?” He coughed. He really needed some new material to add to his arsenal of shock value.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tend to pick a few up along the way where I’m from. Name’s (Y/N), you?” She smiled sweetly, reaching her hand out. This little lamb-chop was just full of surprises. Dark Jokes and offering a handshake? He was already starting to like her a lot more now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Axe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>knife</span>
  </em>
  <span> ta meet ya lamb-chop.” He winked at her, watching as her face lit up in a bright smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Axe, I think we’ll get along just fine here. I need a dark joke buddy.” He grabbed her hand, surprised at the firmness in her shake. She hadn’t once even glanced at the hole in his skull or avoided eye contact with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>